Pleasantly Surprised
by Iggy's Duckie
Summary: England is very, when he and America spend a pleasant afternoon together. Fluufffffff!


**Another one of my pass-time fanfictions that I started to write.. **

* * *

"Hey, Iggy!"

"Not now, Alfred. I am very busy right now. Go bother someone else, you senseless git." England spat darkly as he continued to sign paperwork and such.

But America, being the non-servile nation he is, wouldn't give up and continued to pester the Briton. "But Iggy," he whined, "Please?" He asked properly, as if he had some politeness left in him.

England froze at the innocence in the American's voice, it just simply reminded him of the days when America was just his little colony. He sighed and turned around to face the American. "What is it?"

"Oh yeah", America dug in his messenger bag for something. For some reason, this perked the Brit's interest in the slightest.

"Here!" He pulled out a copy of Edgar Allan Poe's Complete Tales and Poems and showed the front cover to the British nation. England was very surprised as he took hold of the thick book. "Y-You actually read this entire book?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Yup! I didn't understand a lot of the poems but I did like the tales! His horror stories are almost as scary as watching actual horror movies, and I'm not kidding, dude! It's for realz." He jutted a thumb in the air heroically before continuing, "And it only took me, like, every night for an entire week to finish it all! That book is pretty killer clever, man!"

Instead of rebuking the American for using crude nicknames, he simply stared at the American in mild shock. America tilted his head in curiosity, "Hey Britian, dude!" He waved a gloved hand in front of the gaping Englishman. "Duuuuuuuuuuude~"

England, who must have spaced out, finally snapped out of his trance. "Oh, uh, sorry America. I was just..I-" He tried to put the words together, but failed.

America laughed, "Dude, it's cool," he grinned reassuringly.

England's cheeks pinkened, and he looked down at the book. Poe was one of his favorite American writers and it made his heart beat quicker to acknowledge the fact that America broke the news to him and not Japan, or some other nation. He looked back up at the American, a smile gracing his lips.

America, who had been standing in the same spot, stopped staring at the Brit and blushed profusely. England had to admit that it was nothing less of adorable.

"A-Anyways, I just came by to tell you that and..uh.." The American rubbed his chin thoughtfully before continuing. "And..to ask you if you wanted to come with me to find more books like that at a library or a bookstore. And then maybe grab a cup of coffee, or um..tea, right?" He smiled the end of his request as if he had just accomplished something great.

The Briton raised his thick eyebrows, he could have sworn that sounded like he was asking him out on a date.

America seemed to sense this. "B-But it's not like a date or anything special I just-"

The Englishman cut America off saying,"That's quite alright, mate. I understand."

"Woah, really?! Do you think we could go now before I forget?" America quickly checked his watch, "'Cause I have, like, only a six hours before my plane leaves."

"Sure, Alfred, just let me grab my-"

"Come on, we have to hurry!" America pulled England out of the room before he could fetch his wallet.

They ended up shopping at many stores as well as browsing through a few public libraries. In all, America bought thirty-seven books and had already finished reading nine books at the library near England's house. America payed for everything since England had forgotten his wallet in his office. This didn't seem to affect the American at all, and was happy to pay. After all the shopping, they stopped at a café which was well known for also serving tea in the heart of London.

"I only bought thirty-seven books?!" America asked himself the question out loud as went through his bags.

"I think that thirty-seven is quite enough for one day, Alfred." Arthur chuckled as he sipped his tea with an amused expression etched on his face. "I mean, I wouldn't be able to scan through as many books as you did a few minutes ago, though I have a non-provincial taste in books."

"True," Alfred set the bag under the table by his legs. "But, I don't know, I wish I had more time to buy books here. It is usually a rare opportunity to be able to get many books at all since my boss has me working almost nonstop."

"I see. My boss is also working me late recently," England took another sip of his rich tea, "It's good to get out of the office, though."

"Yeah."

They both sat in comfortable silence as they drank their beverages, Alfred his coffee, and Arthur his tea.

Breaking the silence, Arthur asked about Alfred's sudden interest in novels.

"It wasn't a sudden interest, Arthur. I haven't lost my interest in mystery and horror novels. I actually read the Sherlock Holmes series on your bookshelf when you were gone.." America chuckled and took a sip of his steaming coffee.

England raised a bushy brow. "Is that so? Is that why they were out of order when I came back?"

America shrugged even though the guilt was evident in his eyes. "I don't know. Probably."

England chuckled, "I found your handwriting in it, because you basically annotated them. Your handwriting is the most recognizable out of all of my former colonies, you know. It is barely eligible."

America puffed out his cheeks, "Well, at least I didn't write on every page. Plus, I was teaching Mattie..in a way.."

The Briton snickered, "I highly doubt that. Despite his age, I think Matthew was capable of teaching you."

"Hey,come on, give me some credit." The American blew some of the steam emanating from his mug towards the Brit.

England faked a cough and cleared the steam from his face. "That smells horrid," he commented. In truth, it did smell kind of appealing.

America smirked, "You haven't even tried it yet, England. Here." He pushed the mug towards the Englishman. "Try it."

England gave a disgusted scowl at the mug and pushed it back. "No thank you."

Alfred pushed it back to the Brit. "Come on, Iggs. We're not leaving until you do."

"Ugh, fine." He slowly lifted the mug to his lips to take a small sip. He paused when he saw Alfred watching him intently. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and took a small sip.

"So..?"

England licked the dark brown liquid off his lips. "Hm?"

America blinked curiously, "Do you like it?"

"Mmmm...Well, let's just say that it was not as bad as I thought it would be."

"You totally liked it. I can tell," Alfred snickered.

"Shut up, twit," A red-faced England shot back.

They both started laughing for no reason whatsoever.

"Okay, I have no idea what was so darn funny..but..haha."

"Me either.."

They laughed for a few minutes afterwards before they started conversing about insignificant matters of their own countries. Soon they got really bored. While America finished his coffee, England decided to change the subject.

"So..Alfred, what books did you get? I didn't get to see because you ran off as soon as we entered the bookstore."

"Oh, oh yeah! Let me tell you."

After listing them all, the latter began explaining why he was fascinated in each book. Surprisingly, he didn't mention once that he decided to buy it just because the cover looked cool.

As America ranted on about the books he read at the library were, England couldn't help but smile. He would never admit that he had already started to grow fond of the sky blue-eyed nation. And witnessing the American in this geeky, nerdy fashion just made him fall harder. This feeling probably occurred because their bosses had been faring well and getting along nicely without bickering like the nations themselves would. But, due to a large amount of paperwork, as well as other matters that had to be attended to, they had not been able to visit each other in quite some time. So, to catch up, they would usually go out for a bite after meetings or occasionally do paperwork together. And during this time, England was secretly enjoying every moment he spent with his former colony.

"Well, to wrap up I just really wanted your thoughts on what books I should read, which you luckily gave me," America concluded as he placed the last book into the bag.

"Mhm," was England's only response as he was obviously mooning over the American, though it was a secret.

America looked back into England's eyes, which seemed to make the other blush. Alfred restrained himself from pinching the Briton's cheeks out of mere adoration. 'Iggy and his damn cute face!' He mentally punched himself for even thinking that. He himself started to blush when he started to wonder if this "outing" was more like a date or not.

England finished his tea and traced his teaspoon around the rim of the cup before asking what he wanted to know the entire time. "Um, America.." he suddenly became very self-conscious, "Uh, why are so suddenly-?"

America understood and interrupted before the Brit could say anymore, hence erasing the awkwardness of the question. "I don't know. Today, I ironically felt like being more mature around you," he fiddled with his thumbs, "And..honestly, I thought if I stopped acting like I usually do, you'd appreciate me more and pay attention to me." The latter frowned at the words he just said, as if he instantly regretted saying the last part.

The end of England's lips started to quirk up into a small smile. "Alfred, you don't have to be mature for me to get my attention."

"I... don't?"

"No, and I'm sorry if I'd ever been so ignorant around you.." England apologized guiltily, though he could never recall ignoring the American. _You are an adult now.._ (-THE BIGGEST LIE EVER TOLD-)

America's eyes fully it up, "Cool beans! 'Cause I've only been like this around Mattie. I actually didn't expect you to take me seriously. But thankfully you did and that makes me glad." He grinned cheerfully.

England's cheeks pinkened once more and carefully dabbed his lips for any excess tea stains, which there weren't.

America watched, blinking every few seconds. Suddenly, the clock on the wall captured his focus.

He looked down on the watch around his wrist in alarm, his eyes widened.

They arrived at the airport soon after.

* * *

"Okay, I already payed for it and all you have to do is return it."

"Hurry, lad. You're going to be late!"

America lifted his suitcases out of the rental car in a hurried frenzy.

"Thanks again for returning my rental car."

England chuckled as America began making his way to the entrance of the airport. The latter stopped a few feet from the entrance. "You know we should this again sometime!" He called out.

The other just nodded and waved. "Oh, I hope we do, Alfred.."

The younger smiled brightly. "See ya, Iggs~!"

And suddenly, that nickname didn't seem so annoying...

* * *

**_So, what do you think? You want me to continue? If so, give me ideas! If they don't quite fit in _****_this_****_ story, I'll be sure to make an entire different story based on your idea! _**

**_CIIIIAAAAAAOOO~~~_**


End file.
